Thinking Red
by twilightLucy
Summary: Bella is an excelent student. She has a crush on the most wanted boy, Edward Cullen. What happens when her best friends persuad her to go on a party?
1. Chapter 1: bored but smiling bored

Chapter 1: Bored but smiling bored

I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, Stephenie does

I hope you like it!

It's Saturday night, I am sitting at my desk in my room and learning for my english exam tomorrow. I love school, I really do, but sometimes it's just bored. My grades were and are always excelent. I am going to Forks High School, I really like it there, but sometimes people in the school are just so crazy and all they are thinking about is parting and nothing else.

Call me a freak or a loser, I don't care. My grades are the most importnant thing to me, because one day I want to be a famous writer, well not so famous, but a writer. I love to write, it's the only thing I do in my free time. It's just that the writing is my escape from the reality. My dad always told me that when I was little, everything I did was thinking about how one day I want to be famous, well yeah that's right, but now I just want to write and nothing else will keep me away from it. Okay, I'm not so popular in school, but I have friends. Rose and Alice, they are my best friends. I love them, very much, but sometimes they are getting on my nerves. They are not so happy for me because everything I think about is school and not to have fun a little. They call fun „shopping" I don't see what's so fun on shopping. I hate shopping since I was little. It was always dificult for my mum to buy me clothes because I just hated to be in a shop and look all over the clothes. I am not a beautiful girl, but my friends always told me that I'm to beautiful to just sit at my desk and learn, they want me to go out and have some fun.

So here I am, at my desk, learning english, for about 2 hours. Okay it's time to take a break. I satnd up from my dask, went to look at my phone to see if Alice or Rose messaged me or if my dad called me again. I took my phone and realized it's 10pm…10pm….10pm, was going all around my head until i realized that in school they were talking about a party at Edward Cullen's house…the Edward Cullen…Edward Cullen, the most wanted boy in school, the most popular boy in the school. His whole family was famous in Forks. Especially his dad, Carslisle Cullen, he is the best Forks' doctor, he is nice and well Alice had told me he is very hot. It's kinda funny, because he is maybe 30 years old or older and well we are just 17. Well whatever, so his mum Esme Cullen, she is the nicest person in Forks, I've meet her a couple of times, she helps everyone in the town. And the last one, his brother Emmett Cullen, he is one of the best football players and of course every girl is crazy about him. Okay, I need to confes, Edward is really cute and handsome, but I've had never thought about being well in love with him or to have a crush on him, but yeah well I like him. We spoke sometimes to each other in biology because well, we are partners in biology. I kinda have a crush on him, well who wouldn't. The most I love on him are his eyes and his hair. His beautiful green eyes and that massy sexy hair, when you see it, you just want to go through it with your fingers, but that's not possible to me. Um, yeah, well enoght about Edward….

I went downstairs in the kitchen. I took a glass and drank some water when sudendlly the door bell started ringing. I put the glass on the table and went to the door. When i opened the door I saw two people I haven't expected at all. „Well, good evening there, miss Swan" Alice smiled and hugged me. „Hey Alice, Rose" I smiled „ what are you doing here? It's Saturday night, weren't you supposed to be at the party?" Rose rolled her eyes „What do you think why are we here?" I narrowed my eyebrows „okay, okay…well it is a Saturday night and there is this party at the Cullen's and we thought it would be a good idea to bring you with us" I rolled my eyes „Rose noo…I need to learn english for tomorrow…there's no way I am going out with you tonight" she smiled and put her hand under my hand and so she held me „Bella, Bella, my dear Bella I know you want to go because you have a little crush on Edward" I wanted to say something but she put her finger on my mouth „Shh…we know it's true you don't need to hide it, just go with us and have some fun" she smiled „Rose, I can't…" she stopped me „You dont need to be there will late in the morning, just an hour or better just 2 hours" I started thiking about it,about him, but… „noo, I need to be ready for tomorrow" I know she is going to say something now that would make me go „Okay, whatever…but tonight it's the only chance you can tolk, dance with Edward or better maybe some kisses, but no, you are just being all boring again…" before she could finich the sentence I said „okay, I'm going, but just 2 hours not more…okay!?" they smiled proudly „okay". I smiled and went upstairs to change in some other clothes. I choosed the black short drees with a little bow on the left side and those pair of blue high heels Alice bought me. I dresses myself and went downstairs. Before I put my foot on the last stair I heard Alice and Rose yelling „She is wearing a drees…and heels….it's a miracle" I rolled my eyes „Yeah yeah….let's go before I change my opinion". They smiled and took my hands „Let's see what the night brings" and we were out of the apartmant.

did you liked it?

please leave rewiev

love Lucy 33


	2. Chapter 2: enough confused

**Chapter 2: enoughr confused**

**I DON'T OWN THE TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, STEPHENIE DOES**

**hope you like it**

* * *

I can't believe I am here. I can't believe I let Rose and Alice to convince me to come here. My stupid brain and my stupid tongue who let the word „let's go" out of my mouth. I don't even know what I am doing here. Someone please kill me. Why? Why? Whyyy? What can I do know!? I'm here and nothing can change that. Stupid sexy Edward Cullen. Why am I doing this?

We got out of the car in the cold Froks weather. The wind was blowing a little, but it was the perfect Forks night weather. I took a deep breath and said „okay, let's get over with this". Alice was jumping from happines because I came with them and Rose was grining like a baby when it wants his dummy. „I have a suprise for you" Rose smiled.

„What suprise?" I asked her with narrowed eyebrows.

„You will see". She smiled again.

„Rooose" now I was like an angry bear.

„oh come on Bella, let's just go inside" she took my arm and led me to the door.

The house is big, not just big, it's huge and it's so beautiful. There are flowers around the house, in every color, pink, red, purple…okay, let's just say the house is perfect. I am sure Esme, Edward's mum decorated it. And here we have the door.

We came in and wht do we see…people drinking, dancing to some music. Okay the music is good, it's not so loud and it's definitly not rock music, thank God. I was always the person for the slow music, like Debussy, Clear de lune…It's just beautiful to hear the piano. It's not that I hate rock music, but yeah well I do. Let's just say, anyone has his own kind of favorite music.

I felt Rose squeezing my arm „he is here and his coming right to us" I heard Rose saying.

„who is coming?" I asked her but I think she didn't hear my question because she was just smiling like an idiot.

„Rose?" I shaked her by her shoulder.

„Em…" she stared but didn't finished.

„Rose is it Emmett Cullen?" I asked and was just shaking her head yes.

„Yes, it's Emmett Cullen..." she didn't finish again. I heard something from behind. I turn around and what I see. I see Alice and Jasper Whitlock talking and they are both smiling. What is going on here? Since when is Jasper talking to Alice and why is Rose so crazy about Emmett Cullen? It's like Alice felt my eyes on her because she turned around and looked at me. She was just smiling at me and I don' really know what she was saying but it heard like „you will see". I turned around again and realized Rose wasn't anymore with me. I was alone, here…at this party. Alice is with Jasper and it looks like Rose is with Emmett and with am I!? I'm here alone, just standing alone.

I'm standing here for like, probably, 10 minutes. My legs are allready shaking. I want to the kitchen to take a drink. There was only vine, beer and probably this is votka what I see. Instead of water I took some votka to shake this everything from my head what just happened. I poured some votka in the glass and drank it. Ugh it's harsh, but good. The taste is, I don't know. I poured again a glass of votka, I don't know why.

A half an hour later I was dancing. Dancing. Dancing with…with a boy. What is wrong with me? How many have I drank? Well, I would say, enought to make me crazy. Because of all this votka I really can't say what boy it is,the only thing I see is that he has dark brown eyes and a dark brown hair and then it happens…

* * *

**did you like it? do you know who the boy is? are you rating what will happen?**

**leave me in review your opinion, pleaseee**

**love Lucy 333**


End file.
